Hallelujah
by Sweet Little Darling
Summary: "You're pregnant?" "Don't sound so excited." When a human Katherine Pierce becomes pregnant with Klaus Mikaelson's child she doesn't know where to run other than into the wolf's mouth. What she didn't expect was entering a world much worse than she imagine. Klaus/Katherine/Elijah. AU. HIATUS.
1. Don't Forget About Me

**Things that I have changed:**

-Silas is gone, Stefan is not in the quarry

Chapter One: Don't Forget About Me

Katherine Pierce blinked once then twice as she waited for her vision to settle, when it did not she let out a series of curse words as she tried to ignore the sharp in her head and the even worse pain in her ribcage. Why was she still feeling anyhow? The pain had to be over by now, she had vampire healing abilities for God's sakes and besides she had, had worst enemies who had giving her a well better ass kicking that poor, pathetic Elena Gilbert. Then why did Katherine felt like she wanted to curl into the nearest hole and die while at the time chugging down the whole jar of Tylenol?

Katherine caught her reflection in a nearby door and she could hardly believe what she saw. Her dark curly brown hair was messy and there was more than a curl or two undone. Her bottom lip looked swollen and then were a small bruise on the left side of her forehead. And she was pretty sure that she was limping and just standing in her five hundred dollar boots was pure torture.

She looked over her shoulder and saw that the hallway on the high school was empty. Where the hell had Elena run off too? For God's sakes she could be such a baby! Katherine managed to stand up and the realization hit her, why she wasn't healing, why she felt like every single bone in her body was broken, why Elena Freaking Gilbert had left her here to rot in the grounds of her old pathetic high school.

The cure.

It was now so stupidly obvious to Katherine that she didn't know why she hadn't thought of it sooner. She suddenly remember everything that had occurred, every drastic and horrible little thing. The fight that she and Elena had had, Katherine almost killing Elena, and Katherine being so close before Elena had shoved something inside her mouth. The cure.

She let out a small whimper of pain. She was a human. She was a good forsaken human, what the hell was she supposed to do now? She stared at her reflection again in one of the nearby mirrors, but the bruises weren't going away. Katherine's heart sunk. She had been so incredibly stupid, she should have just killed Elena on the spot and now dawdle like a complete idiot.

Katherine limped slightly and went to go grab her purse. She checked inside, she just had a lipstick, some cigarettes, hundreds of dollars' worth of makeup and her wallet. She fished it out even though Katherine already knew what would be inside it's contents. She had a twenty-dollar bill and a spa ticket. She didn't even have a freaking ID for crying out loud let alone a social security number, what the hell was she supposed to do now? She took a step forward and left the school.

Katherine Pierce was not a quitter and she was not going to start now.

* * *

Elena Gilbert closed the door behind her not sure what had really happened in the pass twenty-four hours. She had gone from a vampire without humanity to a vampire with humanity, to announcing her love to Damon, to turning the dreaded Katherine Pierce into a pathetic human. It was a miracle that she hadn't thrown up her lunch.

"Hey, you." Damon Salvatore said softly as he approached her from behind. He gave a her a soft kiss on the cheek and Elena flinched. Damon noticed this and frowned. "What's wrong? Is everything ok?"

"Everything is fine," Elena said tightly. Before everyone had announced that she was sired to Damon all she wanted was for him to love him, now that she had her humanity back she should want to leap into his arms, but the only thing that she wanted to do right now was get away from him.

"Did you say goodbye to Jeremy, I assume that's that what was taking you so long. Bonnie put the veil back up."

"Oh, my god Jeremy." Elena closed her eyes. How could she had been so stupid. She had been too preoccupied thinking about the whole I-turned Katherine-into-a-human that she hadn't even given Jeremy a second thought. She was a horrible sister. "Damn it, Katherine." It seemed like Katherine was always finding a way to ruin her life.

"Katherine?" Damon frowned. "What did that bitch do now?"

"What did Katherine do?" Stefan asked tiredly as he came into the room. He looked exhausted, well losing the love of your life to your brother would do that you.

Elena's brown eyes darted back guiltily. The cure could have been for her or for Stefan if Katherine hadn't ruined it. "Ok, don't get mad, but I sort of don't have the cure anymore."

"What?" Both Stefan and Damon echoed. "What where is it?"

Elena didn't answer.

"Damn it, Elena answer!"

"I gave her the cure," Elena blurted out. "I had too, she attacked me at the school. I didn't know what else to do. I panicked. She almost killed me- "

"You used it in self-defense," Stefan said. "Katherine was attacking you, but I guess this means that Katherine Pierce is now human."

"Katherine Pierce human," there was a small smile on Damon's face. "Well, I guess you're right Karma is a bitch."

* * *

Klaus and Rebekah's house. She did not know why the hell that particular house had come to mind. All she knew was that she wouldn't exactly been welcome at Elena or Caroline or Bonnie's houses. She knew that Klaus and Elijah had left to New Orleans chasing some wild goose chase and Rebekah had left to Europe with Matt. So she was sure that the house would be empty. They wouldn't have any furniture she guessed, but at least she would have a roof over her head.

She opened the door of the house and gave a silent prayer of thanks that at the very least it was empty. She slipped inside and when she turned around to lock the door she felt a palm on her shoulder. Katherine turned around saw that Klaus Mikaelson was standing right there with a cherish cat look on his face. "Well, well what do we have here?"

Katherine felt her throat tightening. "Klaus? What are you doing here? I thought you were in New Orleans with- "Katherine stopped short. She couldn't say his name, it hurt too much.

Klaus shrugged as if Katherine and him were old pals. "Caroline's graduation was today."

Caroline, of course Katherine couldn't believe that she had been so dumb. Klaus practically worshipped at the blond's feet. Katherine suddenly felt Klaus pressed her against the wall. "Now dear Katerina, I'm losing my patience. What are you doing? Answer quickly or I'll be using your head for a spear."

Katherine choked out something.

Klaus frowned and suddenly he pulled away and looked at her strangely. "You're human."

-End of Chapter One-

Please review!


	2. The Arrangement

Chapter Two: The Arrangement

Katherine rubbed her throat in where seconds before Klaus' hands had been, her practically new human heart was still thumping inside her chest as Klaus gave her a look between amusement and pure evil. "You're human." He said again as if adding to Katherine's torture.

It didn't occur to him why he hadn't noticed before, especially since he had crawled back behind her so easily. She even smelled human and her heart was beating as fast as a hummingbird. But how, the possibilities were endless, but Klaus knew at once what had happened. Katherine had taken the cure or it had been forced fed to her at least, because no way in a million years would Katherine take it willingly. Klaus was aware of the irony. Katherine had been wanting to feed it to him to get her revenge, but instead she had ended with the own cure down her throat.

Revenge was sweet and Klaus could watch Katherine suffering all day. Katherine straightened up and tried to tilt her chin forward, but she couldn't hide the fact that she was practically trembling from fear.

"What's wrong, darling Katerina?" his voice was hollow and sarcastic. "No sarcasm from your pretty little mouth? How did his happened?"

Katherine could swear that her heart was beating loudly in her chest that she could almost hear it herself. "Elena," Katherine finally blurted out when Klaus took a step forward. "I tried to kill her at the school and let's just say that she got the upper hand." She blurted out. "Klaus if you're going to kill me just get it over with."

Klaus' words surprised her next "No. I won't kill you." Katherine almost looked disappointed by the answer. A lifetime of fear for this, for just to Klaus give up when he was bored. "This is a much worse punishment than death."

There it was, Katherine though bitterly. That was the reason that Klaus was not going to kill her. He needed his own personal chew toy. "So what you're going to keep me around."

Klaus shrugged as if the idea had occurred to him. "I have no time to keep a stubborn little pet. I won't kill you, but you are essentially on your own."

"Marvelous," Katherine said sarcastically. She looked around the grand estate. "So can I stay here since you're obviously not staying here."

"No," Klaus admitted. "You can stay here for the night, but I already sold it."

"You already have plenty of money," Katherine hollered, hating how pathetic she sounded, which of course was what Klaus wanted. "Why do you need more?"

"I intend to make you suffer for the rest of your life, Katerina," Klaus murmured. "You're not going to make me go back on my promise are you?" Katherine gritted her teeth, but didn't say anything. She didn't have any power anymore or any leverage and Klaus knew this. Hell, he was glad of it.

Klaus surprised her my nibbling on left ear. His hand resting on her hip and going slightly towards her breasts. "Of course I can always make your life a bit more accommodating if you're willing."

Katherine snorted, but she didn't exactly pull him away. "You want sex, I knew it. I thought you hated me."

"I do hate you," Klaus was quick to say as he pulled back down her black jacket. "Your body however has always had a special place in my heart."

Katherine grimaced. "How romantic." Klaus didn't say anything more as his lips traveled towards her mouth and he started kissing her. It took a few seconds, for Katherine to repeat the favor. Her legs wrapped around his waist as Klaus took her upstairs. He was shredding the last of her clothes as he took her up towards the marble staircase, or maybe Katherine thought it was the last of her dignity and her standards.

* * *

When Katherine woke up the next morning her head was pounding and her whole body ached. It was the beating that Elena had given Katherine the previous night before she was sure of it. Katherine did not like her new human body. Not to mention that her body was crying out like some sort of starving whale. It was seriously unattractive.

The thoughts of last night came to her and all Katherine wanted to do was bury her head in shame. How could she have sink so low to sleep with her family's killer, the man who had tortured her for centuries.

Where was Klaus' anyway? She raised her head up and saw that the hybrid was missing. His side of the bed was perfectly made up thanks to the fact that Klaus could be somewhat of a control freak and he had super speed.

Katherine saw there were a handful of bills next to the nigh stand and Katherine snatched this up as if it were food. She quickly counted them. Two thousand dollars. Not a fortune, but it was still a pretty nice sum. Better than what she had anyway which was zero. Oh, why hadn't she saved up some sort of cash and where the hell was Klaus anyway? She quickly grabbed her dirty clothes from the floor even though they were still covered in blood, though in all honesty she should be grateful that they weren't ripped to pieces thanks to Klaus' horny wolf side.

Katherine caught her reflection in the mirror and frowned. Great, so when Elena had turned her into a human she had lost all of her attractiveness, or maybe it was because she had no makeup and there was a huge bruise forming on the the right side of her forehead.

Katherine quickly went downstairs where she saw that Klaus was already fully dressed and sipping on a glass of whisky even though it was not even nine in the morning yet. "You're leaving?"

Klaus looked at her and she noticed the coldness in his voice was back. "You're awake. Yes, I'm leaving I have some very important things that I must do in New Orleans."

"I'm so sure," Katherine said sarcastically. "What is this anyway?" she waved the money in the air.

"Money." Klaus said as if Katherine were stupid. "I do want you to suffer sweetheart, but I'm not completely heartless. Besides you earned it."

"I don't need your money," she spat.

Klaus scoffed. "Don't lie, Katerina. I do admit that you're lying has become even worse ever since you become human. You know as well as I do that you need the money." Katherine would throw the cash in his face if he wasn't right, but he was right so Katherine satisfied herself with a dirty look instead. Klaus smirked at her. "Have a nice human life, Katerina."

The words, the same taunting words that Elena had uttered seemed even worse when Klaus uttered them. "Fuck you, Klaus."

-End of Chapter Two-

Thank you so much for your reviews!


	3. Living with the Salvatores

Chapter Three: Living with the Salvatores

Three Months Later. . .

"Pizza again?" Katherine groaned as she closed the door of the refrigerate with a slam and turned to glare at Elena and Damon who were on the couch, barely noticing her presence even though they were not talking to each and Katherine had been living with them since two months prior when Klaus had kicked her out.

As it turned out as soon as the sires bond had broken so had Elena's attraction to Damon Salvatore. Her feelings for Stefan had also returned, but the younger brother had not returned her affections preferring the topic of moving on, much to Elena's disappointment. Damon hadn't taken the rejection well and instead had been pouting on the couch all summer, very mature.

Honestly, at first neither Elena nor Damon had wanted to take her in, and they had practically shut the door in her face. But thankfully the "good" Salvatore had taken some pity on her and had allowed her to live here for a while. Maybe Katherine shouldn't have blown all of her money on shoes after all. But they were the limited Marc Jacobs.

"Would it kill you guys to get anything else other than pizza?" Katherine complained irritably. "You know what it does with my hips."

"Poor Katherine," Elena's sarcasm was so annoying that Katherine was sure that if she were a vampire again she would have ripped her throat out. But since she was no longer a vampire, she stayed quiet which Katherine despised. "You're the only one who eats around here and if you hadn't blow all of Klaus's money on those expensive pair of shoes maybe you could afford a decent hotel."

"Hey, I'm not the only human here!" Katherine cried out. "Have you've forgotten your brother Jeremy." At that exact moment, Jeremy reminded them of his presence when he started cursing over a lost level in a video game.

"Jeremy can fend for himself or at the Grill." Elena defended her brother. "He doesn't expect us to wait hand and foot on him."

"Speaking of which," Damon raised an eyebrow. "When was the last time you stepped out of the house. Afraid of the ghosts of Christmas pasts? Payback is a bitch isn't it."

Before Katherine could respond with a sarcastic comment, Stefan opened the door and that perked her up. "I got some food."

Katherine practically ran to him and she was so grateful that she looked like she was going to burst into tears. "Thank you finally." For the past three months the only person that had bothered to be nice to her was Stefan, except when he was in his weird, weepy moods. And unlike Damon and Elena, he was the only one who didn't seem to treat her like crap and an actual human being, perhaps she should have stayed with him back in 1864. The food smelled so good, she could feel her mouth watering as he put down the food on the dining room table and started pulling out the plates of food Stefan, being the prince that he is had brought an assortment of Chinese food, Indian curry, and some baked chicken from the deli.

Katherine ripped the plastic container from the chicken and grabbed one of the chicken legs and practically stuffed it in her mouth. "Easy, easy." Stefan said not looking very amused. "And would it kill you to get a plate? You're getting chicken everywhere."

Katherine rolled her eyes, but did as she was told. Katherine took a bite of the chicken. First once, then twice. She stopped chewing. Was it her or did the chicken taste funny. It no longer smelled like spices and herbs, it smelled like spit up. Katherine felt her stomach churning as she clutched her stomach and went towards the fancy Salvatore bathroom and immediately deposited all of the chicken that she had eaten.

Katherine could feel her stomach revolting and she felt sick to her stomach. Katherine could feel the tears threatening to come out. Damon and Elena were probably laughing behind her back as we know it.

"Hey, are you ok?" Great, now Stefan was witness to her embarrassment as if it hadn't been bad enough that he was looking at her with that puppy dog face and that face full of sympathy that he was famous for.

"Fine," Katherine said sarcastically. "Just peachy. What did you put in that chicken anyway? Poison?"

"Katherine, you scarfed down that chicken before. It didn't make you sick before. Maybe you're coming down with something."

Damon popped his head in the doorway an amused look on his face. "Oh, no is the psychotic bitch feeling sick." Katherine was about to respond when she felt her stomach revolt and she threw up in the toilet.

"Oh, come on are you saying that my face made your vomit."

"Maybe." Katherine said acidly.

"Enough, you two." Stefan sighed as he handed her a towel. "Clean yourself up, Katherine. We're going."

"Going where?" Kat said still glaring at Damon.

"To the doctor."

* * *

"I don't see why we have to go to the doctor," Katherine whined as she sat next to Stefan in the hard plastic chairs in the local clinic. "I'm not even that sick, why do you have to exaggerate so much Stefan?"

"Katherine," Stefan sighed, hating himself from bringing her forward in the first place. "It's just a short doctor's visit. We need to make sure that the cure didn't have any nasty affects."

A few minutes later Katherine and Stefan were in the doctor's office as Dr. Paul started checking everything from her temperature to the rest of her body and much to her annoyance, Stefan insisted on some blood work.

"Well, something came up," Dr. Paul said and Katherine gripped Stefan's arm. Great, he was going to tell her that she was going to die. "You're three months pregnant."

Katherine gaped. "What? No, that's not possible. I can't be pregnant!"

"Who did you slept with?" Stefan blurted out.

"No one!" Katherine insisted, slightly panicking. "I mean, just Klaus. But it was one time, or two times, how can anyone get pregnant with that."

"I hate to break it to you, but you can," Dr. Paul said. "Besides you are a very fertile woman, Miss Pierce- "

"Apparently," Katherine blurted at Dr. Paul started blabbing about prenatal vitamins and an OB/GYN. Katherine felt sick to her stomach once she and Stefan had exited the room.

Stefan raised an eyebrow. "Katherine, why in hell didn't you tell me that you and Klaus had slept together."

"Because I didn't think I would actually get pregnant!" Katherine blurted out as she felt the tears on her face. Great. She was barely in her third month and she was already a hormonal mess.

"Katherine," Stefan looked at her with a slight panicked look on his face. "Please, don't cry please. It's going to be ok- "

"Easy for you to say you're not the one who's pregnant!" Katherine hiccupped. "Stefan, I'm three months pregnant with Klaus' child. What am I going to do?"

He looked exhausted. "I think we need to go to New Orleans."

-End of Chapter Three-

Thanks for your reviews!


	4. On the Way to New Orleans

Chapter Four: On The Way to New Orleans

Katherine was fidgeting in the passenger of Stefan's tiny car and feeling like she was being suffocated. She looked over her shoulder and gave Stefan a dirty look. "Couldn't you have picked a smaller car?" she asked sarcastically. In all honesty Katherine had no idea why the hell they were driving to New Orleans. It wasn't like NOLA was next door.

Stefan sighed as he continued driving forward. "Because airplanes are not good for pregnant woman."

"Yes on their ninth month of pregnancy." Katherine said moodily. They were in Missouri or Kansas or somewhere, to put it short they still had a few days' journey before their arrived at their destination. "Besides you're not the actual parent, believe me the real parent will have a hissy fit when he finds out what I've done."

Stefan looked at her sympathetically. "It wasn't your fault, Katherine." He sighed. "So don't be so hard on yourself. I'm sure everything will resolve itself and we took the car, also because I though you would like to think about what you wanted to say to Klaus."

Katherine snorted. "What do you want me to say to him? Hey, you knocked me up." Katherine felt her stomach churned and she felt herself growing green. "Bathroom."

Stefan pulled over and let Katherine vomit at the side of the road the contents of her breakfast. Katherine slumped in her seat and popped some gum in her mouth to take away some of the taste of the vomit.

Stefan handed her some Tylenol and water and Katherine murmured her thanks. She would never admit it, but she was kind of glad that the Salvatore was around her, especially since Damon and Elena had let them leave without so much as a goodbye.

"Wake me up when it's over," Katherine murmured under her breath as she hid her face in between the pillows and Stefan kept on driving.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Elijah asked as he came into the room and saw Klaus working on a new painting. He was irritable with Klaus to say the least, he hadn't done any work relating to the quarter and it was suffering. If he didn't watch it, Marcel would start taking over the quarter yet again.

"I'm painting," Klaus said as if it should have been obvious. "What do you want, Elijah. I don't normally like it when someone interrupts me."

Elijah didn't leave and he sighed as he put the brushes away. "Fine, what do you want?"

Elijah asked with a raised eyebrow. "The quarter is falling apart and you need to fix it." Elijah said with a determine look on his face. "The vampires are getting antsy. They are not entirely convince that you will be fit to rule like Marcel."

Klaus shook his head angrily. "I will be a better ruler than Marcel!"

"Then prove it," Elijah replied irritably. "Because your credibility is falling over the cracks. Show them that you can be a ruler like Marcel. You need to show them that you can be more than just the hybrid. You need to be more than someone they can fear."

Klaus was about to respond when he heard the sounds of a car coming. He looked out the window and saw a small red car that he recognize. "Well brother we have some company."

Elijah raised an eyebrow. "Who is it?"

"I don't know," Klaus said with a smirk on his face. "How about we go and find out."

* * *

"No, I'm not going in there," Katherine said as she shook her head and gripped the door of the passenger seat of the car. As luck would have had it, Stefan had found the house quickly even though he had asked the first person that he had seen and now they were standing in front of the Mikaelson home.

"Katherine," Stefan said irritably losing his patience after the long days that he had traveled with Katherine, he was slowly feeling like he was going insane. He just wanted to deposit Katherine to her future baby Daddy and go away on a long awaited vacation. "Get out of the car."

"No," Katherine said irritably.

Stefan sighed and murmured curses under his breath as he stood up and went to open the door, practically ripping it apart. Katherine refused to move at first, but Stefan pulled Katherine from the passenger seat and lead her towards the large and intimidating compound. It was very quiet. She did not like the quiet. It made her uneasy.

"Well, well if it isn't the ripper and the doppelganger," Klaus said with irritability as Elijah and Klaus made their way to the courtroom. Elijah looked sick to his stomach, while Klaus looked positively gleeful. "Fancy seeing you here, my friend from the 1920's and the wretched doppelganger that prevented me from becoming a hybrid for a huge amount of time."

Katherine bit her lip and she looked like she wanted to curl up against Stefan even though at some point she would rather fight back even if she would lose. But now she was a pregnant human so she was much more vulnerable.

"Well," Klaus cocked his eyebrow. "Cat got your tongue."

"Niklaus," Elijah looked sick to his stomach. "Leave her alone, please."

"Klaus," Stefan stood over Katherine. "Listen to Elijah and leave Katherine alone."

Klaus raised an eyebrow and said sarcastically. "Why are you defending her?" he demanded. "You do know that this is the woman that ruined your life, your life and your brother's and here you and my brother defend her like some long lost kitten, you two are pathetic."

"Klaus, I'm pregnant!" Katherine blurted out, wanting to get it out of her chest. There was an awkward silence before Klaus said.

"You're pregnant?" his voice was low and hollow as if he couldn't believe it.

Katherine nodded, she couldn't bear to see Elijah's face. She knew that it had crumbled. "Don't sound so excited. But yes I'm pregnant with your child."

-End of Chapter Four-


	5. A Hybrid, a Human, and a Baby

Chapter Five: A Hybrid, A Human, and a Baby

No one spoke for what seemed like hours and Katherine's entire body seemed to shake from the humiliation, why wouldn't Klaus say anything? Why did Stefan convince her that this was a decent idea? Worse why was Elijah not looking at her?

Klaus was the first one to react after Katherine had practically let that sink in. "That's impossible," he looked at both Elijah and Stefan for clarification. "This is some sick little joke that you and Stefan have conjured up, admit it. You're someone's little whore admit it and you want to pin this on me!"

Klaus pressed Katherine against one of the walls of the compound, though Katherine supposed that she should be grateful that this time he wasn't strangling her, like that was any prize that she should be proud of.

"I'm not lying to you," Katherine hissed at him. "You're the only person that I have slept with since I became human! Do a DNA test or some witch test, or whatever it is that you have to do, but I'm not lying." Her voice darkened. "Do you really think I'm happy with this? Do you honestly think you were my first choice on being the father of any future children I might have?"

Klaus hesitated, but let Katherine go. Finally, Katherine seemed satisfied, he was finally thinking with that big head of his. Klaus knew that Katherine was terrified of him. Why on earth would she go cuddle with the lion.

Klaus didn't say anything for a moment as he stood quiet for a moment and simply listened to the sound of a beating heart in her belly. A human heart. A baby's heart. Klaus stared back at her dumbfounded. "You're pregnant. You're carrying a child."

Katherine rolled her eyes and threw him a duh look. "What have I've been trying to tell you? I'm only a couple of weeks along, personally I wanted to leave you out of the picture all together, but Stefan the hero, here wanted to get you involved in the picture."

Stefan threw her a dirty look, but instead looked at Klaus. "What are you going to do, Klaus? Klaus?"

But Klaus seemed to be lost in his own thoughts. "I need time to think." Without a look back at neither of them he exited the compound leaving Elijah, Katherine, and Stefan to fend for themselves.

"I need a drink," Stefan murmured as he promptly went inside to where he knew Klaus left his good whisky.

Katherine meanwhile fiddled with her fingers, she felt like a teenager about to tell her parents that she was pregnant out of wedlock. Again. She looked up at Elijah who still had that stone cold expression of his face. Katherine new that she and Elijah hadn't been lovey-dovey for a while, but still it hurt when he looked at her with disapproval like that. "Elijah," she finally forced herself to say. "Can we talk, please?"

Elijah was too much of a gentleman to say no as he followed Katherine into one of the many living rooms. He wasn't angry exactly, perhaps he was more hurt than angry. He had loved Katherine, he still loved her, he imagine and now she was pregnant with his brother's child after a one-night stand.

Katherine and Elijah looked at each until Katherine spoke up. "I'm sorry," she blurted out as she ran a hand through her thick, dark hair. "I wasn't expecting this."

"Which part?" Elijah raised an eyebrow. "Getting pregnant or becoming human?"

Katherine cocked an eyebrow. "Well, both I guess." She bit her bottom lip. "But it won't be forever Elijah, after I give birth, if I give birth then I'll become a vampire again and everything would be as it was."

Elijah looked scandalous. "But you will have a child, a baby Katerina not a pet. Not to mention that your life will essentially be tied to Klaus for the rest of your life."

Katherine threw him a dirty look. "Klaus doesn't owe me and just because I'm pregnant with his child, does not make me his, Elijah, please." Katherine hated how she was practically begging for his affection.

Elijah hesitated before he straightened up. "I'm sorry, Katerina. You made your choice. Goodbye and good luck."

* * *

Katherine hated hearing herself reaching and she hated even more that the fact that morning sickness, didn't stick to morning. It must have been the third time that she had thrown up in the past few hours. Pregnancy was a bitch.

As if it wasn't bad enough that Klaus thought she was a whore and she was pregnant with his child, but now not even Elijah was talking to her. Stefan sighed as he looked at Katherine from where he was standing by the doorway.

He helped Katherine clean up and stand up on shaky feet. "Thanks," Katherine huffed. "Do you still think that this was a good idea? The Mikaelson's practically hate me."

"Yes, because that went so well," Katherine's voice was sour. Her face twisted slightly in hurt. "The Mikaelsons hate me. Satisfied. I want to go home, Stefan. Except I don't even know where home is."

Stefan sighed, Katherine was getting overemotional. Looks like the hormones were kicking in. "Let's go home. Oh, to somewhere. We will figure out where, just please stop crying."

"I'm not crying!" Katherine fumed as she stood up and she squeezed Stefan's hand. She would never take him for granted again. "Come on, let's go."

"You're not going anywhere," Klaus said as he surprised Stefan and Katherine. Katherine glared at him, but Klaus ignored her. "You're staying with me, Katerina. I know I didn't have the best reaction towards your pregnancy, but I have, had time to reconsider. You're carrying my child, and as of now, you're under my protection."

* * *

Elijah didn't know what to do with himself, which was a bit ironic since he was used to taking care of everyone and now he didn't know how to handle his own problems. Katherine was pregnant and worse she was pregnant with his brother's child.

Was it wrong to feel jealous over the fact that Klaus could conceive and he could not. And why did he have to get Katherine pregnant? He didn't even like her. Elijah sighed, maybe he was being juvenile.

"Mr. Mikaelson?" Elijah stopped short when he heard his name and found two men staring right back at him. "Yes?" he said coolly.

"I think you better come with us."

* * *

Damon was on his fifth drink, or maybe it was his eight drink. He honestly couldn't remember, all he knew was that the house seemed emptied ever since Elena the former love of his life had left for college and Stefan had taken a knocked up Katherine to New Orleans.

He snorted at the fact that hero Stefan was taking care of a pregnant Katherine.

Damon stopped short. New Orleans. It looked like his brother wasn't coming home anytime soon and Damon was tired of staying in this mansion bored out of his mind. He put down the glass on the coffee table and grabbed his black leather jacket. It looked like he was going to New Orleans.

He smirked. Things were about to get a hell of a lot more interesting.

-End of Chapter Five-

Thanks for your reviews!


	6. Love Me Like a Love Song

Chapter Six: Love Me, Like a Love Song

Katherine couldn't sleep, or the correct answer was that she had not slept all night since she could see the morning light peeking from her window. She clutched her pillow, at this point she was just grateful that another wave of morning sickness hadn't hit her. She couldn't stand if it had. This morning she was actually hungry and come to think of she wouldn't mind some French toast.

Her stomach grumbled slightly, but she chooses to ignore it as she pushed the curtains aside and looked for Elijah's sleeked black car, but it was nowhere to be found. It had been missing since Stefan and Katherine had arrived with the so called "news."

"Come on, Elijah," she grumbled herself. "Don't be such a baby." But she knew that she wasn't being fair. Katherine had slept with his brother; Katherine had slept with the man that had murdered her family in cold blood. What was wrong with her?

She pushed back the curtains aside and forced herself to relax. She better gets dressed, she would not be roaming around the Mikaelson home in one of Damon's old shirts that she had stolen and used as a form of sleepwear.

She slipped into a pair of jeans and an old T-shirt that had used to belong to Elena and Elena had given her the clothes reluctantly since Katherine could no longer compel herself new clothes. When Klaus was less pissed she would consider asking for a nice donation.

There was a knock on the door. "Are you awake?" he sounded annoyed and bad tempered.

"Of course I am," Katherine hesitated, she normally wouldn't ask this question to Stefan. Since he had been her boyfriend it was totally weird, but she was desperate so who cared. "Stefan is Elijah there?"

"What?" Stefan sounded distracted as if he were trapped in a very small room.

"Is Elijah, here?" Katherine asked again this time a little more slowly. "What's with you? Are you high or is your bunny supply running low? I offered you some, but I'm sure Klaus will strangle me alive, now that he has decided to become all paternal- "

"Damon is here," Stefan blurted out. "And from the looks of it he's not leaving anytime soon."

"What?" Katherine scowled, even since she had turned into a human torturing Damon Salvatore had been less and less fun, especially since unlike Stefan he couldn't take a joke. "Why is he here? Did he decided to become part of the Salvatore protective agency or what?"

Stefan snorted. "I doubt it, my guess is that he was tired that when Elena's sire bond broke, she did not love him anymore."

Katherine scowled. "So what? Am I supposed to feel sorry for him? Tell him to leave, Stefan I already have enough on my plate over the fact that I'm pregnant, human, and that I have to deal with Klaus and Elijah the least you can do is deal with your brother."

Stefan scowled. "I've been dealing with him for over a century, would you like to do the honors?"

Katherine scowled. "Where's Klaus? Surely he would have run him out of town by now."

Stefan shrugged. "He's out with some witches."

Katherine nodded, she could work with that, maybe she and Klaus could ignore each other for the rest of her pregnancy. That would be the best for both of them. She followed Stefan down the stairs and then towards the parlor where she saw Damon in his usual leather jacket drinking to his heart's content.

It was obvious that he was already drunk, god he was pathetic. "Kitty Kat! Stefan!" Damon said. "Nice of you to join the party, Kitty Kat drink?"

"I'm pregnant, your moron." Katherine scowled at him. "Where's Klaus anyway?"

Damon shrugged. "Beats me, I've been looking for your baby daddy for a while now." An evil smirk appeared on his face. "By the way how did Elijah take the news?"

Katherine scowled at him and she could feel her anger boiling over, she gripped one of the bottles of fine wine that Klaus had all over the place and crashed the bottle against Damon's head. "Drop dead!"

"Ow," Damon rolled his eyes as he wiped away some of the blood. "She has quite a temper, I was hoping that pregnancy would have made her more lovable."

Stefan sighed. "Then she wouldn't be the Katherine we hate. Besides you deserved that. She's been going through a lot; so would it kill you to be nice to her."

Damon raised an eyebrow curiously. "So what happened with Katherine? Trouble with the baby daddy already? What's wrong? He wasn't happy signing up for Toys R us?"

Stefan shrugged. "He can't believe that Katherine actually got pregnant, but he doesn't entirely not believe it. He's got her under house arrest until everything clears up. What are you doing here, Damon?"

"I'm bored, baby bro," Damon gave an exaggerated sigh. "The love of my life wants nothing to do with me, Ric is dead, and you're off playing the godfather to Klaus and Katherine's brat. I thought I should so as the romans do- "

"I'm not staying here, Damon." Stefan said flatly. "I'm just staying here until this whole mess clears up and until I'm sure that Klaus no longer wants to kill Katherine."

Damon rolled his eyes. "Sure you are."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Damon scoffed. "I know you, Mr. Hero hair, how much do you want to bet that nine months down the line both of us are still going to be here." He winked. "But hey, maybe we're both going to be invited to the wedding."

* * *

"Klaus Mikaelson?" a dark skinned witch raised an eyebrow as she stopped going through the cards on her desk. "Fancy seeing you here? Let me guess you have come here to cause mayhem."

"Not quite my dear Paula," Klaus said trying to keep his temper in check as he approached the woman. "I just want some answers and I have a feeling that you know the question that I want answered."

"I do," Paula gave him a sly smile. "But why don't you have a seat anyway?"

Klaus took her bait. "I have just received the most peculiar visit from my most hated enemy turned human and her boy toy and she's trying to convince me that the child that she's carrying is mine. Is there any truth to this story? Surely my sperm did not reawaken from their slumber."

Paula smiled. "They call you the hybrid, Mr. Mikaelson. Half vampire, half wolf and the wolf part is still very much human and now your precious Katherine is human too."

"What are you saying?" Klaus tensed up. "Are you trying to convince me that this pregnancy is a sort of miracle?"

Paula chuckled. "I wouldn't say that, I would call it one of nature's loopholes. But the fact is that Mr. Mikaelson, Katerina Petrova is carrying your child."

Klaus sat frozen in place. "Katherine is carrying. . ." he stopped short.

Paula smirked. "Mr. Mikaelson is still too early to go into shock."

* * *

Elijah woke up and it took him a moment for him to realize that he was in chains. He was feeling a bit dizzy, perhaps it was from the vervain. He didn't recognize where he was, it was a very fancy house.

He heard the clicks clicks of heels as someone caressed his face. "Who are you?"

A tall, blond thin woman looked up at him. "Hello, Elijah may I say it's nice to finally put a face to a name."

Elijah looked up at her. "Who the hell are you?"

The young woman looked up at him. "You may call me Freya."

-End of Chapter Six-

Thank you for your reviews!


End file.
